Liar
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: AU, Darkfic, Songfic, Liar - Emilie Autumn. Lily planeja fugir com James e abandonar seu prometido. O duque Snape consegue capturá-los e deseja castigá-los com requintes de crueldade.


**Songfic**

**AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Sem betagem, desculpem-me os erros.<strong>

**Tradução da Música de Emilie Autumn by Terra Letras.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to hold you to the sun<em>**

**_I want to be your faithful one_**

**_I want to show you all the beauty_**

**_You don't even know you hold_**

**_I'm hurting you for your own good_**

**_I'd die for you - you know I would_**

**_I'd give up all my wealth_**

**_To buy you back the soul you never sold_**

**_I want to mix our blood_**

**_And put it in the ground_**

**_So you can never leave_**

**_I want to win your trust_**

**_Your faith, your heart_**

**_You'll never be deceived._**

_Eu quero te prender no sol_

_Eu quero ser fiel a você_

_Eu quero te mostrar toda a beleza_

_Você ainda não sabe no que se prender_

_Eu estou te machucando pelo seu bem_

_Eu morreria por você? Você sabe que eu o faria_

_Eu daria toda minha riqueza_

_Para comprar de volta a alma que você nunca vendeu_

_Eu quero misturar nosso sangue_

_E colocar no chão_

_Assim você nunca poderá sair_

_Eu quero ganhar sua confiança_

_Sua fé, seu coração_

_Você nunca será iludido._

* * *

><p>O duque Severus Snape andava de um lado a outro de seus aposentos e em seu semblante estava estampada a angústia que lhe ia no íntimo, mesclada com doses generosas de ódio.<p>

Parou mais uma vez em frente à janela. Estendeu a mão e segurou o cálice de vinho tinto seco que estava na mesinha ao lado. Sem tirar os olhos da paisagem da propriedade que se descortinava para muito além de onde sua visão podia alcançar, levou o cálice aos lábios e sorveu demoradamente o líquido vermelho, sentindo-o escorregar pela garganta, queimando, como se junto levasse o sabor amargo que o homem reprimia. O sabor da traição.

Duas firmes e breves batidas na porta o fizeram voltar-se.

- Entre. – sua voz grave ressoou pelo ambiente.

Um homem alto de longos e lisos cabelos louros, trajando uniforme da alta patente militar do reino abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a novamente.

- Senhor Duque, gostaria de apresentar meus cumpri... – começou Lucius Malfoy.

- Ora, deixe de subserviência e diga-me logo o que desejo saber. – cortou rudemente Snape.

- Eles estão nas masmorras. Nós a capturamos quando fugia. _Com ele_. – a voz de Lucius tinha o costumeiro tom formal, mas regozijava-se por dentro, mediante a notícia que trazia a seu senhor.

Severus não demonstrou nenhum sentimento quanto ao relatório que lhe fizera o servo. Fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que Malfoy deveria sair. O general fez uma reverência e deixou o local. Assim que o fez, Snape atirou o cálice de vinho na lareira e o cristal espatifou em inúmeros pequenos pedaços, deixando uma marca vermelha onde o vinho derramara e que agora corria pela parede, como se fosse um filete de sangue. Recompôs-se e saiu em direção às masmorras. Já sabia o que fazer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar.<em>**

_Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa._

* * *

><p>Chegando às celas de pedras frias e úmidas, cobertas por musgos, viu sua amada acorrentada pelos pulsos e tornozelos, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que silenciosamente deixava cair. Uma gota de sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto do lábio cortado pela mordaça que cobria-lhe parte do rosto. Mas ela tinha os olhos fixos <em>nele<em>.

O homem estava algemado e amordaçado da mesma forma que ela e tinha escoriações, cortes e hematomas por todo o corpo. O pouco que conseguia abrir os olhos inchados, era para admirar a mulher forte da cela em frente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to heal you pretty sweet<em>**

**_I'll throw rose petals at your feet_**

**_I'll spend eternity_**

**_Comparing all my poetry to yours_**

**_I want to see love through your eyes_**

**_You'll never have to compromise_**

**_I'd give up all my fame_**

**_To fight your demons and your bloody wars_**

**_I want to mix our blood_**

**_And put it in the ground_**

**_So you can never leave_**

**_I want to win your trust_**

**_Your faith, your heart_**

**_You'll never be deceived_**

_Eu quero te curar querido_

_Eu vou jogar petálas de rosas ao seus pés_

_Gastarei a eternidade_

_Comparando todos os meus poemas ao seus_

_Eu quero ver o amor através do seus olhos_

_Você nunca vai ter que se comprometer_

_Eu vou desistir de toda a minha fama_

_Para lutar contra seus demônios e sua guerra sangrenta_

_Eu quero misturar nosso sangue_

_E colocar no chão_

_Assim você nunca poderá sair_

_Eu quero ganhar sua confiança_

_Sua fé, seu coração_

_Você nunca será iludido._

* * *

><p>O monstro que queria transbordar de si e o qual Severus controlara até o momento, tomou posse de seu corpo e sua mente. O olhar de amor e devoção que ela destinava a outro era mais do que podia aguentar.<p>

Entrou na cela de James e confidenciou-lhe uma proposta que o outro aceitou de imediato. Saiu da cela dele e adentrou a cela de Lily, que demonstrava temor pelo que poderia acontecer a ambos. Snape achegou-se a ela e também lhe fez uma proposta. Ela balançou a cabeça concordando com ele, seu rosto demonstrava asco.

Severus encostou-se nela e com um puxão desfez o trançado de fitas do corpete do vestido dela, expondo a nudez tão desejada. James começou a se debater e tentar soltar-se das amarras que o prendiam, porém não pôde fazer nada a não ser assistir com horror à cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Lágrimas quentes e grossas desciam pelo rosto da mulher que sofria o abuso em silêncio para poupar a vida de seu amado.

Assim que Snape terminou tudo o que queria fazer com ela, deixou-a jogada no chão sujo e atravessou o corredor em direção à cela de James, que continuava a se debater e urrar com a boca tapada pela mordaça. Retirou um punhal do bolso das vestes e olhando nos olhos de Lily, cortou a jugular de James. O sangue saía em jatos quentes e mórbidos pelo corte aberto e a vida deixou o corpo do homem que errara ao apaixonar-se pela mulher prometida ao duque.

Lily estava em completo desespero quando Severus retornou à sua cela e retirou a mordaça de sua boca. Ela não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Are you suffering?<em>**

**_I want your suffering_**

**_I want your beautiful suffering_**

**_I want to see your pain_**

**_Are you suffering?_**

**_I want your suffering_**

**_I want your beautiful suffering_**

**_I want it_**

**_I want it_**

_Você está sofrendo?_

_Eu quero o seu sofrimento_

_Eu quero o seu belo sofrimento_

_Eu quero ver sua dor_

_Você está sofrendo?_

_Eu quero o seu sofrimento_

_Eu quero o seu belo sofrimento_

_Eu quero_

_Eu quero._

* * *

><p>- Você poderia ter sido a mulher mais rica e feliz de todos os reinos, Lily. Eu lhe daria tudo, eu lhe daria minha vida. Eu faria tudo por você. Mas você preferiu fugir com outro a me ofertar seu amor. Espero que tenha aprendido que sua vida me pertence e qualquer coisa que seja dita em contrário, terá o mesmo triste fim desse idiota. – disse Severus, com voz amargurada.<p>

- Eu odeio você. Você me prometeu que se eu satisfizesse suas vontades deixaria que ele fosse embora, livre. – o fio de voz de Lily era marcado pelo sofrimento, mas ela não tinha forças nem para repeli-lo.

- Eu tinha que fazê-lo sofrer vendo-me possuir seu corpo e queria vê-la sofrer quando o matei. Agora eu terei algo de você que ficará eternamente em minha vida. – O punhal estava novamente em suas mãos e com ele abriu o peito dela, delicadamente, ouvindo seus gritos de dor e sofrendo com ela.

Quando não mais pôde suportar a dor, o corpo dela sucumbiu aos desígnios da morte e sua alma deixou o invólucro que a guardara em vida.

Severus retirou-lhe o coração da caixa torácica e segurou-o nas mãos, sentindo-o quente e fresco. Pousou-o com cuidado no chão, onde jazia o corpo da amada e fez um pequeno corte em seu antebraço, deixando cair algumas gotas de seu sangue sobre o músculo morto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to mix our blood<em>**

**_And put it in the ground_**

**_So you can never leave_**

_Eu quero misturar nosso sangue_

_E colocar no chão_

_Assim você nunca poderá sair._

* * *

><p>- Mesmo que depois de sua morte, nosso sangue se mistura e teremos o mesmo triste fim. – dito isso, levantou-se e saiu levando consigo o coração de Lily, maculado apenas por gotas de seu próprio sangue.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Uma loucura escrita em um dia, como presente de AO, para alguém que ama Emilie Autumn. Além do mais, amei poder matar James e Lily de uma só vez e pelas mãos de Severus. *-*


End file.
